


Hoodies and Bandanas

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad also helps, Dream is a bi disaster, Friends to Lovers, George helps them get together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sapnap is a gay disaster, Slow Burn, dreamnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -This fic is discontinued for now-Dream didn’t know when he was feeling this way. Cliche wasn’t it? One moment he was all fine and just having fun with his friends. The next he felt like a mess pining over one of his best friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put a note here to that I do not ship real people or condone it. This is a shipping based on their personas except it takes place in real life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream felt like his mind couldn’t focus for more than a few seconds. His thoughts were messy and confusing. However they all were about one person.

Romance. One word for such a complicated thing. Usually people don’t fully understand how complicated until later. Currently Dream felt exactly that.

Dream had no idea when or how the emotions started. All he knows is that now they won’t leave him alone. These emotions were specifically revolving around one of his best friends Sapnap. 

They had been friends for years but what had changed? Did a joke hit in a different way? Was a flirt taken seriously? Dream didn’t know but these questions and feelings were constantly echoing in his mind.

Sapnap. How could one person affect him like this? To Dream it felt like all he thought about was him. Talking with Sapnap, possibly being able to meet him in real life and physically hang out, even some thoughts that he shouldn’t have about someone who is just his friend. 

Dream tried to block those last ones out especially. He felt wrong for even thinking about the other man this much. His thoughts were a jumbled mess with one common factor.

He couldn’t tell if he loved or hated these sudden emotions. Truthfully he had never felt them this strongly before especially for someone who had already known for a long time. He had no idea what to do about it except just keep it inside for now and try not to let anything slip out especially around Sapnap.

As if almost on cue with his thoughts, Dream heard his phone go off. He reached over and froze when he saw it was a text from Sapnap. Their texts had never had this effect now. They usually texted often but now he just found himself staring at the screen.

The message wasn’t anything special. Sapnap had wrote to him asking if he was joining the call soon for the video. Right. The manhunt video. Dream had been so caught up in his own head he had forgotten about it. He sent a quick text back confirming he would be joining soon.

Dream turned on his computer and had to pause for a few moments. He felt nervous about being in a call with Sapnap while his own emotions felt like they were going to burst. However he tried to push it aside as he reminded himself that George and Bad would also be there. He took a deep breath before joining the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoy this fic! I’ll try to update it when I can.


	2. Just another video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just another video as usual. They had done this so many times before. Dream could do this right? At this point he wasn’t sure.

“Dream!”

The mention of his name snapped Dream out of his thoughts. He looked on his computer and realized he was in the middle of the manhunt. 

“Dream is always silent whenever he’s planning something.” Sapnap’s voice blared through his headphones.

Dream gave an awkward laugh and tried to focus back on the game.

“Oh Dreeeeam. What’re you planning?” Bad called out.

“I bet you’d all love to know that.” Dream sassed back

Dream was able to use the banter to gain his focus back. He tried to block out the others for a bit and concentrate on his plan. Usually this wasn’t a good strategy however he didn’t trust his own mind to not just blurt out something embarrassing. So for now he focused on winning this game.

Well that strategy did work until George accidentally wandered into his hiding spot.

“I found him! He’s in the cave!”

As soon as George spoke, Dream had to quickly tune back into the call as his character fled.

“Oh Dreeeam!”

“Come here Dream!”

Dream ignored the taunts and focused on his character getting away. He had almost managed to get away but almost frozen when he saw Sapnap’s character approach his. 

“I managed to cut him off.” Sapnap spoke to the others before turning his attention back onto Dream. “Now come on 1v1 me and see what happens.” 

The two characters started to fight. Dream was barely fighting and instead trying to flee. Even in Minecraft it still felt like Sapnap wouldn’t get out of his thoughts. 

“Aww come here Dream. I just wanna give you a kiss.” Sapnap teased as his character kept trying to attack. 

Dream felt his face burn from the comment. This had never affected him like this until now. He ended up being so distracted by Sapnap’s comment that his character died. 

Sapnap, George, and Bad all yelled out triumphant cries as they cheered for themselves.

“I think that’s the earliest in game we’ve ever beat him!” George spoke up in shock.

“Yeah he got totally muffined.” Bad replied in agreement. 

Dream didn’t even say anything. He just stared at the screen in shock. Mostly he was surprised how one little comment from Sapnap just made him lose. Specifically a flirty comment. 

Now his thoughts felt even more scrambled except for one clear one. That he has a crush on Sapnap. He could barely even begin to process this one when he heard someone call his name again.

“Dream, do you have anything to say on your earliest defeat?” Bad had asked him.

“Not really. I mean I guess I just messed up. Good job though guys.” Dream replied though he couldn’t keep the hesitance out of his tone. Luckily no one seemed to notice. 

After a few more minutes of George and Bad boasting about the victory. Dream decided to just make up an excuse before he impulsively said something.

“Hey guys I’m gonna head off. I got some editing to do. Good game though. We’ll have to do this again sometime.” Dream spoke up. 

They all said goodbye and Dream quickly logged off Minecraft and left the call. He then let out a sigh of relief. It was fun playing with them however he needed time to think. Though as he was thinking he realized Sapnap hadn’t said anything after that one comment. Which was very unlike him. 

Dream was surprised when he heard his phone go off. He figured it was George or Bad wanting to say one last boast about the victory or something. When he picked up the phone, he froze in fear when he saw the message. It was a message from Sapnap that read: ‘We need to talk. Call me as soon as you can.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again. I’m back with another update! Thank you all for such sweet comments on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one!


	3. A discord call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream could feel fear going through him as he read the text. He had no idea what Sapnap would want to talk about in such urgency. Surely he didn’t suspect anything?

Dream stared at his computer screen. His mouse hovered over the call button. He found himself in an inner debate on whether or not he should even press it. Any excuse his mind tried to make up to not call he quickly pushed aside. He knew he had to do this even if he was absolutely terrified. After a few breaths in an attempt to calm himself, he clicked the call button.

The dirty blond watched as it rang for a few moments before Sapnap answered and the call loaded. He was able to speak when he saw Sapnap’s camera turn on. Any coherent thought as quickly lost as he saw Sapnap with an expression of such worry. 

“Dream? You there?” Sapnap spoke up after a few moments of silence.

“Oh yeah I’m here what’s up?” Dream asked, trying to keep any nervousness out of his voice.

“Hey sorry for the sudden message. I just got worried. You were acting kinda strange during the manhunt recording.” Sapnap replied.

Dream felt both guilt and relief wash over him at the same time. He was relieved Sapnap didn’t suspect anything involving feelings yet also guilty that he had made the younger male worry.

“I’m alright, sorry to make you worry, it’s just been an off day.” Dream hoped his lie was convincing

“If you say so” Sapnap mumbled in response, showing that the lie wasn’t convincing at all.

There was a pause of silence with growing tension. Dream was unsure what to say as he didn’t want Sapnap to worry even more. However that silence was eventually broken.

“I think we should meet up soon.” Sapnap suddenly spoke up.

Dream was taken aback at first. Yes he and Sapnap had discussed meeting up before. This time though Sapnap spoke with such urgency and suddenness. 

“Why so soon? Sorry if that’s rude it just seems really sudden.” Dream replied.

“I just really wanna see you dude.” Sapnap remarked. 

“I wanna see you too. When are you free? I’m free for a good while.” Dream asked him.

“I can fly out in a few days if that’s not too sudden.” Sapnap responded almost immediately. 

“Sure that’s fine.” Dream agreed with him. 

“Ok I’ll look up flight details and let you know.” Sapnap mumbled out a response, clearly already researching flights.

“Alright I’ll talk to you later.” Dream spoke up.

“Talk to you later.” Sapnap replied.

The call ended and Dream just sat there and stared at the screen. He was frozen for a few moments before letting out a loud groan as he covered his face in his hands.

He knew Sapnap wanted to fly out because he was worried about Dream. However Dream didn’t know how he was gonna be able to not just break while talking to Sapnap in person. Over discord was already hard at this point and now they were gonna meet up. He had no idea how to deal with this. So for now he opened up Minecraft and started speed running in an attempt to distract himself for now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with once again another update. This chapter is a bit shorter however the next one is gonna be pretty long so that should make up for it. However I hope you enjoy this one! Once again thank you all for the sweet comments.


	4. The meetup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day had finally come. Dream was finally meeting Sapnap in real life after so many years of knowing each other. However he wasn’t sure if he was ready as he could barely focus on his own sudden feelings toward Sapnap.

Fear and anxiety. Those two things were the current emotions of Dream as he was sitting there at the airport. He knew Sapnap was going to come for days but now that the day was finally here it felt terrifying to the masked man.

Dream lost count of the times he had glanced at the time. Sapnap’s plane should’ve landed a couple minutes ago. He glanced around at people walking in the baggage claim. None of them were Sapnap though. Truthfully he wasn’t entirely sure what to say when Sapnap did show up. He had known the younger male for years but now it just felt so real and nerve wracking. Especially considering the sudden feelings he had already been going through. 

“DREAM!”

The sudden yell caused Dream to stand up and look around. He spotted Sapnap waving frantically at him from across the room. Shoving away any more thoughts of fear, he hurried across the room. The two almost knocked each other over as they crashed into a hug.

Dream and Sapnap clung onto each other for what seemed like hours. Years of knowing each other and finally being able to meet in real life. In this moment Dream didn’t even care about his overwhelming emotions towards Sapnap or that he had come because he was worried. All he cared about was that Sapnap was here now and he felt so happy

Eventually the two managed to let go and look at each other. Both just looked so thrilled to be with the other.

“Dream”

“Sapnap”

Both spoke at the same time. They almost went back into the hug before remembering they were in a public place.

“This almost doesn’t feel real. It’s finally happened and it is real.” Sapnap spoke up.

“Yeah it’s crazy.” Dream remarked. He thought for a moment before speaking up again. “Let’s go get your stuff. You’re probably exhausted.”

“Oh yeah I didn’t get much sleep as I was way too excited.” Sapnap confessed with a small laugh.

“Same here. You can rest when we get back to my house if you want.” Dream replied. 

“That sounds great. Lead the way, Dreamie!” Sapnap remarked as he suddenly grabbed Dream’s hand.

Dream froze at the sudden gesture but snapped out of it and started walking. He remembered Sapnap saying he was very affectionate. So this shouldn’t haven’t affected him but emotions got in the way and Dream could feel his face heat up. He just hoped Sapnap didn’t notice.

The two got the rest of Sapnap’s luggage before they went to the parking lot. They kept holding hands and Sapnap seemed oblivious to the effect it had on Dream.

They broke apart when they arrived at Dream’s car which he was both disappointed and grateful for at the same time. There was a comfortable silence that filled the air as they started driving. 

Dream was a bit glad he had to focus on the road and could try to avoid any returning thoughts. However that hope was short lived as he started to get the feeling he was being watched. He looked over to the passenger seat to see Sapnap quickly look away. Was Sapnap staring at him? No of course not. He blocked out that idea quickly and focused back on the road. 

“So what do you wanna do when we get back to my place?” Dream asked, breaking the silence.

“Mainly just hang out with you dude. Specifically though we could watch a movie or something since it’s already getting late.” Sapnap replied. 

“Alright cool that sounds great.” Dream remarked. 

Another comfortable silence settled in after that. They drove for a while before the silence was once again interrupted. This time it was by soft snoring. Dream glanced over again and saw that Sapnap was asleep. He gave a soft smile as he went back to driving. 

Truthfully Dream wasn’t sure what would show up during this visit. However, for now, he just felt very happy that Sapnap was here with him for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with another update! Sorry this took a while. However I hope you all enjoy! Thank you.


End file.
